Rescue Me
by sawyersmine
Summary: Emma has to rescue Killian from the underworld where revelations come to light about their love and Emma's family. Captain Swan centric.


**Rescue Me**

In the Underworld time did not exist. Minutes felt like years and days felt like centuries, but Emma didn't care. She had to get back the man she loved. He had already sacrificed so much for her. She wasn't going to let him sacrifice his soul. Even if it meant she would have to sacrifice her own. The pain from the hole Killian's death left in her heart was unbearable.

Whether she had been here for weeks, days, or hours, Emma's body ached. She was not only physically drained but mentally as well. There were moments she thought she was on the verge of madness, seeing shadows move along her peripheral vision and whispers as she trudged through the marshes or whistling winds of the barren plains. But the thing that never changed was her quest.

On this day or night, she was unsure which it was, Emma had managed to arrive at the edge of a dark forest. There was a trail that led inside and at the beginning of the trail was what appeared to be a stone structure. As she got closer she realized these were ruins of some sort and Emma questioned if she had gone the wrong way. She hadn't seen or heard any of the strange creepy noises for quite some time. As if on command a crow cackled somewhere off in the distance which guided her gaze towards the corner of the structure and then she saw the symbol etched into the stone on the ground. It was similar to the marks that the dark ones branded on her family before she and Killian had destroyed them together.

Emma gasped hoping that she had finally found something of merit and began to search for further clues.

"Killian? Where are you?" Emma cried falling to her knees in frustration after she had searched the entire structure inch by inch hoping she might uncover a trap door or at the very least a bread crumb that might give her a hint to his whereabouts. But there had been nothing other than that stupid symbol.

"If you want to see him, I will take you," a woman's voice interrupted Emma and she glanced behind her to see Nimue standing there. Startled Emma jumped to her feet and put out her hand as a shield.

Nimue flashed Emma with her silver grin and remarked, "Silly girl. Your magic will not work here. Only dark magic is recognized in this world. Unless you care to reclaim your role as dark one, you have no place here."

"Just take me to Killian," said Emma putting her hand out for Nimue to bind, but instead she raised her arm and in a cloud of smoke they were gone.

When Emma could see clearly again they were standing inside what looked like a cave.

"Since you are of no use to us, you may stay here and rot together," said Nimue and with a poof of smoke she was gone.

Emma saw behind where Nimue had been standing was a strong set of iron bars. She ran over to the lock and tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn," Emma muttered under her breath. If she could just find something to pick the lock with maybe she could escape and find out where they were keeping him, and then she heard groaning coming from another part of the cave enclosure. Emma moved around some toppled boulders and then spotted an arm. But it wasn't just any arm, because in place of the hand that would have been connected to the arm was a hook. Emma's heart sped up and she raced around the partition.

Lying there on the stone floor was a very pale faced and haunted looking Killian Jones.

Flying to her knees so she could be closer to him Emma chanted his name.

"Killian, Killian, it's me, Emma."

He groaned at first, but at least to Emma's ears that sound was pure music because it meant he was still here.

"Killian, are you alright?"

"Go away Swan. I won't allow you to taunt me in the afterlife. Blackness is better than the pain of seeing you."

"Killian." Emma placed her hand tenderly over his stubble and stroked his cheek, but in doing so and gazing into his beautiful and broken face her mind replayed their last moments together, before she killed him. A heavy tear fell down her cheek and onto his skin as she remembered the heart break of losing him.

"Please Killian," she pled with him to recognize her because she could not bear it if they took his mind away too.

Opening his eyes for the first time Killian saw her and was taken aback. Mere moments ago he had been dreaming about her and now it was as if her ghost from the dream had turned to flesh. "Emma?" Her name left his lips and she looked down at him her mouth forming a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have the last word did you?" Emma asked him lightly with a faint smile brushing away her tears.

Realizing she was really here and not just his imagination because he could feel those tears, and her warmth, and her scent he reached up with his good hand to cup her face and before she could utter another word he pulled her down and kissed her hard.

"You can't just let things be can you?" Killian argued after she had been kissed senseless.

"Not when it comes to losing the ones I love so guess you're stuck with me."

"Till death us do part?" Killian questioned grimly glancing around at their surroundings. "In case you haven't noticed this whole lock up thing is eternal."

But Emma refused to admit defeat and got up to test the bars once more. She took off her belt and pried open the buckle but it was no use. The lock was either enchanted or hadn't been opened for years. Nimue poofed her in here and she probably did the same for Killian as well.

"It's no use love, I've tried scouring every corner of this godforsaken hole and there is no way out. Yours is the first face I've seen in days. The only reason I have survived this long is because I don't believe food or water is necessary here, on account of the fact that to get here, one has to be dead or a demon."

His brows furrowed and he added, "Speaking of, how _did_ you manage to get your passage way here?"

Emma turned around to look at Killian and she confessed, "I opened the port hole between our worlds."

"But then that means-"

"I know what it means," replied Emma shortly and she glanced at Killian with tear filled eyes.

"They are safe. I made sure that Regina would close the port hole after me."

"Emma," Killian stood this time and walked over to her. He took both her hands placing them over his hook while placing his own hand over hers and he continued, "You shouldn't be here love. I died so that you could live to see your son grow up. I died so _you_ could live and be happy. This is not how I wanted to remember you Emma."

"Did it ever occur to you that you are the reason I'm happy. When Henry showed me the house you wanted to buy for us, for the first time in a really long time I saw a future. Yes I'll admit it scared the hell out of me at first but Killian, the future I want for myself and for Henry, includes you too. My mother is always telling me I need to let love in and not be afraid of it. But Killian, you need to be able to accept the fact that for once in your life, this love that we have isn't tainted by other people and their misfortunes, it's not unrequited either—it's real, because I feel it too. I love you Killian Jones and there is nothing you can do or say to stop it. The real question now is do you love me enough to fight?"

Killian looked at Emma for a long moment, having no idea how they were going to get out of here, but he knew in his heart that he would fight until there was nothing left of him and finally he gave her a nod overcome with emotion and his vast love for her. Their gazes locked and he replied with an "Aye. There can be no measure to the amount of love I have for you because it is infinite. In this life, the next, and the life after that if I am so lucky to have a next; I will fight for you Swan, to the end of time." To seal their pact Killian leaned in to kiss Emma, this time tasting the salt mixed in from their tears caused by both of them being thankful to be reunited with the other. Killian held her as close as he could, his mouth exploring hers as her fingers ran along his collarbone enticing him.

He looped his hook through the belt buckle of her denims wanting to hold her and stay in this embrace forever, but Emma apparently had other ideas in mind because the next thing he knew, she was unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"Go ahead," she whispered into his ear and his blue eyes met her with question and in reply she shrugged off her red leather jacket letting it fall to their feet then she pulled her top off over her head revealing a lacy black bra. "I want us both to remember what we are fighting for," said Emma as she put her hand on his hook, coaxing him to finish undressing her. Killian needed no further encouragement having waited for this day as long as he could remember and with one swift movement he had pulled down her pants with his hook. She stepped out wearing only her boots and lingerie and looking at him with a sultry gaze that in his opinion could start a forest fire.

Killian wasn't quite sure what to think or how to react. He just knew he wanted this. He had hoped that for their first time it might be in more esteemed quarters such as the new master bedroom in the home he had planned to purchase with Emma and Henry, but he was not going to deny his inner most urges now, especially because for once in his life the stars had aligned in his favor. Slipping off his own coat he laid it carefully on the ground next to Emma's in hope that it might create a soft blanket and then he unbuttoned his tunic, yanking it over his head. He stood in front of her dressed in only his leather trousers.

Emma took in the view and had to practically keep from fanning herself. Killian was breathtaking. Every part of him from his head down to his feet, he was perfectly muscled, had hair in all the right places, and those eyes could pierce right through her. And the love they shared made him all the more special to her. He tried to fight off a blush and stepped towards him.

Killian reached for Emma, but before he got to her she had already undone the clasp of her brassiere. The contents revealed brought his manhood to full attention. She was stunning and definitely the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, like an angel come down from the skies above. Her breasts were milky white and as soft as ripe nectarines, her hair was spun gold, her eyes the color of emeralds. Her breasts, possibly the most perfect of all called to him like a siren to be touched and adored.

Emma let out a small gasp of pleasure when Killian's hot mouth encompassed one of her breasts. Not one to sit back and not have any fun of her own, she dipped her hand down into his trousers coaxing and teasing his hard member. In reply Killian let out a low moan. She was driving him crazy. He wanted her desperately, all of those years of pent up angst, desire, and yearning was boiling over the surface. He needed to do everything in his power to maintain his control so he wouldn't ravage her here on the spot like a wild beast. Killian pulled Emma up into his arms. The cool metal from his hook pressed into her bottom as he carried her down to the ground with him. Once he had her snugly nestled in his lap their lips joined and tongues tangoed as Emma grinded over him. Her now aroused nipples pressed against his hard hair covered muscular chest invoking a pleasurable friction that neither was sure they ever wanted to cease.

He gently nudged her back so he could take her properly as well as free himself from the confines of his trousers but Emma held her ground bracing her hands against his chest keeping him upright as she straddled his hips wanting to apparently remain in this position she helped him pull off his pants and his engorged arousal sprung out in full glory. The blood was now coursing through his veins among other things and Killian wanted to assist Emma with the final barrier between them because he could no longer wait moving his hand to the band of her panties when Emma went for his hook again, this time guiding it inside the crotch of her panties. She panted as the curve of the cool metal made contact with her most sensitive lady parts and then she instructed Killian to rip the lace with his hook. He pulled back a little with his hook and heard the first sounds of the fabric ripping away leaving the garment in tattered pieces and then there was nothing left between them. She felt his throbbing manhood below her and pressing hungrily into her entrance. Emma wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her.

She draped her arms around his shoulders bracing herself for impact as he replaced his hook with his aching manhood. Emma gasped when she first felt him inside her because his size stretched her boundaries to their capacity. Needing to open herself further so he could go the distance she spread her thighs further and let gravity do the rest. She couldn't remember it ever feeling this amazing before as if all of the cells in her body were alive and thriving because of him. She pulled back a little at the same time as Killian so they could come together. And then they did it again and again and again until they were both overcome with their combined passion. The love they shared transcended from emotional to physical plain of existence. As he continued to thrust and she held him deep inside of her, they transcended from physical to spiritual. As they rose to their climax and the final orgasm had bubbled over, and the last release of milky white fluid had ruptured inside Emma's core, they kissed and then collapsed onto the coats and clothing under them. Before Emma drifted off to sleep, her cheek resting on Killian's chest she recalled the heavy weight of his leather jacket draped over her to keep her safe and warm.

Killian was the first to rouse after their night of lovemaking. He couldn't believe Emma had come back for him. Along with her great beauty she was his own personal hero as well. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Running his fingers through her hair and down her back he wished in that moment for the return of his second hand so he could hold her with both arms but when he looked at his hook, which he had taken off at some point he saw something reflected in its shiny surface.

Peering closer he tried to make it out and then his eyes widened because he recognized the artifact as a long sword. A replica of Excalibur to be exact.

"Swan," Killian hissed in Emma's ear to try to wake her, but it was too late because standing above them now was Emma's father and he looked none too pleased to see him, naked, looking as if he had just ravaged his unwed daughter. And to top it off, this meant the port hole between the living world and the underworld had now been opened.

The sword fell with a clamor when David laid eyes on his daughter and Emma shot up along with Killian who was trying to position himself in a manner in which to protect Emma's propriety.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Emma croaked in surprise. Mary Margaret stepped out from behind her husband and covered her mouth then eyes.

"It appears we fell into the same trap you did."

"Is Henry, okay?" Emma questioned pulling Killian's jacket up higher to cover her breasts but in doing so leaving Killian with only her petite red jacket to shield himself from their friends.

Regina and Robin then joined her parent's apparent expressions of surprise and revolt from discovering the two in such a compromising position, and Emma backed up.

"Henry is fine, for now," Mary Margaret replied shakily still unable to look her daughter in the eye.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Killian questioned and the group reluctantly obliged his request by backing around the stone divide.

"If we ever do get out of here Swan, I think getting our own place should be the first order of business."

"Couldn't agree more," Emma muttered looking around for her pants.

When they had collected themselves and were fully dressed minus the pair of shredded panties Killian had snatched up into his pocket before Emma's father found them they walked over to the group.

"You said Henry is okay for now, what does that mean?" Emma questioned.

They all looked at one another and finally Regina replied, "Emma, something happened when you entered the port hole. It merged Storybrooke and the Underworld together."

"Henry is staying with Belle and Rumple in the Wizards house but it's only a matter of time before the dead find them and bring them here," Robin added.

"Is that what happened to you?" Killian questioned.

"More or less," David said.

Emma looked at her parents with confusion, "More or less? What does that mean?"

And then her mother spoke explaining.

"Emma, were all dead. The dark one's have stolen our bodies and are now trying to gain control of Storybrooke. The only way they can accomplish their goal is by killing every last person, including Henry."


End file.
